


Let me be closer

by Heireken



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Revy and Balalaika in Japan, my first time writing a fic about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heireken/pseuds/Heireken
Summary: Revy and Balalaika arrive at the Japanese New Year festival and finally have some time to spend together.
Relationships: Balalaika/Rebecca "Revy" Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Let me be closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Revy/Balalaika fic, but I am excited to post it.  
> Thanks to my friend summerbummer who helped me with grammar and some dialogue ideas! <3
> 
> I hope you like it!

It was starting to get dark when Revy and Balalaika arrived at the Japanese New Year festival. It was a big market with many traditional wooden food and game stands, all lit up by tiny lanterns. Revy closed her eyes excited, smelling the food and alcohol in the air.  
  
“I saw it this morning, thank you for coming with me Sis.” she said with a happy tone, hands hidden in her thick winter jacket. Balalaika nodded, looking at all the stands and crowd, it was so different from Roanapur or Russia. She watched Revy looking around and a small smile formed on her lips. Since they arrived in Japan they finally had the chance to spend more time together and became closer. Revy wanted to spend time with Balalaika, with her Sis, Sofiya. She wanted them to be like a normal couple, just for once.  
  
Revy tried to hide her excitement when she saw a small shooting game stand. “Sis, watch me, give me a gun and I'll show you why I am the damn best!” She walked to the old Japanese man, gave him some Yen, took the fake gun and started to aim at the little toys on the back on the stand. Balalaika let out a soft chuckle, while watching Revy shooting all the small toys from the wooden shelf. “Too bad I don't have my cutlass, I could close this shop down in three seconds.” Revy grinned, aiming for the last toy. She hit it with a fast shot but instead of falling over the toy bounced back. “What the- Did you see that Sis? That shit is weighed down!” Revy angrily climbed on the stand to push the toy over with her gun.  
“Hey wait, that's cheating!” the owner of the stand growled. “No price for you!”.  
  
“What the fuck is this bullshit?!” Revy replied furious, throwing the gun at the Japanese man.  
  
She stopped yelling when she felt Balalaika’s big hand on her shoulder, softly pushing her away. “Calm down Kotyenok.” Balalaika said, walking to the owner, pushing him against the wooden wall. “You accuse her of cheating, yet your toys are weighed down? This is absolute fraud, I suggest you give us our money back- with interest.” She paused, her tall body leaning down on him to blow some cigar smoke in his face. Clearly he was intimidated and started coughing, one finger pointing at the prices, the other hand holding the small amount of Yen they had paid. “Spasibo.”, Balalaika answered in her usual cool tone, walking back to Revy. “Choose whatever you want.”  
  
“Wow thank you Sis! This fucking yapanski-”, Revy answered smiling, checking out the prices. Revy’s smile always made Balalaika feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. A nostalgic feeling washed over her. She woke up from her thoughts when she felt Revy’s hand around her arm, tucking on the expensive red jacket. “Let's go and drink something!”  
  
After wandering through the rest of the market, they decided to get some hot sake. “I drank that before, back in New York, I heard when it's hot it kicks in even faster.” Revy said, handing Balalaika the hot cup. They sat down on a bench outside the market. It was a lot more quiet there. Balalaika tried the sake, knitting her eyebrows. “It's fine... but I prefer vodka.” A smile appeared on Revy's face, looking at her. “Thanks for earlier. Sounds dumb but I am not used to people standing up for a fuckin’ street rat like me.”  
  
“Don't call yourself that.”, the older woman scolded, her hand playing with the soft fur on Revy’s jacket. Revy took a sip of the sake and looked at Balalaika. “That reminds me- Look what I chose!” she took out two matching maneki-neko key chains “I thought since you call me kotyenok... I wanted to give you one, then we match.” she said, a soft blush on her face. Balalaika tried to hide her thoughts about the atrocious key chains but decided not to be rude and take it.  
  
“Thanks kotyenok.” she answered, taking out her key, pushing the key chain on the iron ring. Revy felt like a blushing teenager watching Balalaikas long fingers move around it.  
  
She stopped staring when she felt Balalaika’s eyes on her and pushed her key chain back into her pocket.  
  
“Sis, I am glad we have time together for once. You know, I’ll miss this shit. It’s like a different world.” She stopped talking when she felt Balalaika’s warm big hand on hers, looking into her blue eyes. Her body shivered, she got lost in her eyes and for a moment she thought she saw some sadness in them. Balalaika was also tired of hiding it, tired of playing games in Roanapur. Tired of seeing her little girl together with Rock to keep up the facade. In Japan she finally had the feeling she could let loose a bit. Her nails traced Revy’s small fingers, her face coming closer, lips barely touching.  
  
“A world we don’t belong in, but I get your point...”, the older woman whispered against Revys lips before kissing her gently. It's soft and desperate at the same time. Revy closed her eyes, softly tucking on Balalaikas arms to get closer. The blonde leaned closer, her heavy military coat falling on Revy’s shoulder while the kiss became more passionate. Revy heart started beating faster, when she felt Balalaika’s tongue begging for entrance, softly touching her own. A soft gasp escaped her lips as Balalaika slowly pulled away to get some air.  
  
Some snowflakes softly landed on their face. “Wow it's been ages since I have seen snow-”, Revy said, cheeks still flushed from the kiss. Balalaika’s mouth corners formed a soft smile watching Revy catching some white flakes with her hands. They stayed there for a while, drinking the rest of the sake, watching the snow fall and Revy leaned against Balalaika, holding her warm hand tight. “I really liked today Sis.”, Revy said, breaking the silence, her thumb softly brushing over Balalaikas hand. “I did too.”, the older woman answered, feeling that Revy’s body was shivering because of the cold. With one fast spin she pulled the heavy military coat off her shoulders and around Revys body. “That will keep you warm kotyenok”.  
  
Revy suddenly felt too many emotions, seeing Balalaika care about her and the way their relationship could be- her eyes burned. She was done hiding it, she just wanted to be hers without having only ten minutes together every two weeks. A small tear ran down her face while she turned her head away. Balalaika put her hand on Revy's face to turn hit back, her thumb brushing the tear away. “Don't cry sweet girl. I guess you don't wanna go back to Roanapur?”, the older woman said, a sad smile on her face. “Why can't it always be like this? I don't wanna hide it any longer. I wanna show everyone that you're mine Sis.”  
  
Balalaika let out a deep sigh looking at Revy.“I know Rebecca, but sadly Roanapur isn't the nicest place and it would be dangerous to open up, for both of us. But I will make sure that we will have more time together.” “Promise?” Balalaika let out a deep sigh looking at Revy.  
  
“Give me the key chain you got earlier.”, she demanded. Revy got it from her pocket and handed it over. She watched Balalaika pulling her keys out, pushing one key out of the metal ring and on Revy’s key chain. “This is the key to my apartment, is that promise enough?”, she asked, pushing it in Revy’s hand. “But don’t lose it.”  
  
A smile appeared on the young woman’s face while she hugged Balalaika, her eyes burning again. “Thank you Sis... I lo-”, she whispered, her voice fading, her hand holding the key tight.  
  
“I know kotyenok.”


End file.
